Harry Potter and His Lost Brother
by Lord Sasuko
Summary: Harry Potter goes to his 6th year at Hogwarts to find a new student with more power than he has ever seen. Can he be in Harry's family you'll have to read to find out. Hrsky Chapter 8 is up
1. A surprise to Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters but Sky I made him up. 

******************************************************************************

Harry stays awake in bed waiting for a letter from Dumbledore. He stands up and paces around his room, suddenly he hears tapping on the window. Harry lets Hedwig in and she drops a letter in his hands.

__

Dear Harry, 

As you may have heard Hogwarts is going to be visited by a new student. I would like to ask you and Miss. Granger to show him around the castle. You may be surprised by his gifts in magic. 

Dumbledore 

"Well I guess I'll write him back and answer him" Though Harry 

__

Dear Dumbledore, 

I would be happy to show him around the castle but you'll have to owl Hermione to ask her. Tell him to meet us on The Hogwarts Express at 10:00 if he can. 

Your friend, 

Harry Potter

"Hedwig take this letter to Dumbledore as fast as you can and come back before I go to King's Cross." said Harry as he tied the letter to Hedwig and she took off into the night sky. As Harry sits on his bed he wonders about the new student. As he thinks he falls down and goes to sleep . 

The next morning Harry woke up to find a letter on his chest. 

__

Dear Harry, 

Harry Sky will meet you and Hermione on The Hogwarts Express. He will be in the First Compartment. Be there at 10:00 like you asked. As a new treat this year you and Sky are both Prefects. Sky being one at his old school I though it wasn't fair to leave him of the honor. Your prefect badge is enclosed have a great year. 

Headmaster, Dumbledore

"Wow I'm a prefect wait what time is it?" As Harry turns his head he reads 9:00. I'm going to be late! Harry runs down stairs and asks Uncle Vernon to drive him to King's Cross. "Oh yes today is the day you return to you freaky little school." Well ok if it gets you away from me for a year get your stuff now" Uncle Vernon yells. 

************************************************************************

As Harry gets out of the car and runs into the barrier to Platform 9 and three Quarters he meets up with Hermione talking and blushing with a boy. "Who's this Hermione," Harry asks." Oh this is Sky, he's really cute," answers Hermione. "Hermione I'm a guy and I don't like talking about how hot other guys are!" Snaps Harry." "Wow why are you so jumpy?" "Are you jealous?" Hermione asks waiting for an answer. "What no way!" answers Harry," well I don't think so Harry says under his breath." " Hello remember me? "Are you two coming off the train or not?" Sky says running to get off. "Yeah hold on one second ok?" answers Hermione. "We better go and see what house Sky is going to be in ,"says Harry following Sky with Hermione not that far behind. "Oh Sky over here and sit down for your sorting," Professor Mongonall says." Fine but I don't see why I can't just go to Gryffindor. "All the hot girls are there; well one I know of any way," Sky says looking at Hermione with her blushing. "Sit down and shut up Sky," Mongonall says putting the sorting hat on his head.

__

"Huuuuuummmmmm Difficult very Difficult there's a lot of power, courage and wisdom in you but also love well for one girl but I'm not here to tell people who you love now am I." " Wow so you have a brother here with that in mined better be Gryffindor!" 

Sky smiles and runs to sit by Hermione. "Who is it you like Sky?" Hermione asks him. "Oh I'll tell you later ok," Sky answers. "I bet it's you Hermione," Harry adds in. "Oh shut up!" Sky and Hermione say together close enough to kiss. As Sky backs up and start to eat and pile Harry, Ron and Hermione with questions on the wizards. "Ok slow down there Sky don't you know anything about wizards" Harry asks when Sky look a little shy to answer. "Ok I'll tell you guys," Sky says starting a story.

**__**

Flashback 

"Sky now come here and finish you training" a person with evil eyes yells." Yes master I will finish my training, but I am only human," " Sky snaps back. "What you are not human," "You are an Ancient Warrior and you are the key to the death of Harry Potter now transform and go kill him NOW" the man yells stepping out of the shadows. "Yes Lord Voldemort," Sky says transforming into his demonic from. "Good Good now that you are a half- demon you can have this, this is Deathsagia it's a legendary sword said to be given to a half-demon it has the power to kill 100 demons, wizards or muggles with one slash it is called the Wind Scar and you will master it and kill every last person at Hogwarts but first Harry Potter do you understand," " Yes master I do I will now take my leave and go to Hogwarts," " Oh and Sky all you have to do to call the sword is transform got it," " Yes master Sky," says simmering out.

****

End Flashback

"YOU were sent here to kill us!" Hermione says getting behind Harry. "Yeah I was but when I saw you my heart changed and I couldn't kill you," Sky says as the doors to the great hall are blasted down. "SKY YOU LITTLE MUDBLODD LOVEING BASTARD I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND YOU BETRAY ME NOW GIVE ME THE SWORD!" yells Voldemort. " I don't think I will but I will use it to kill you so say goodnight you son of a bitch!" With that said Sky transforms into his Demonic form his hair sliver and long, eyes turning red and then back to normal, fangs and claws grow on his teeth and fingernails and a sword falling into his hand. "Now Voldemort say father!" Sky says as his sword lights up and three rocket like waves fly out and smash into Voldemort. As the smoke clears Sky falls to the ground only to be caught by Hermione. "Sky............Sky.....

................Sky wake up are you ok?" Hermione says crying. "I'm ok but I can't breath can you let go a little?" Sky says gasping for air. "Oh sorry!" Hermione answers letting go. "So is he dead?" Harry asks Sky. "No not by a long shot that blast wasn't even the Wind Scar it was a version of it but I'll have to master it if we have a chance to defeat my father!" 

A/N: Please read and review I'll be working on it every day chapter 2 is almost up and it's longer than this one. My beta reader is Kim and it would be really hard to write a story without her help.


	2. Hermione's surprise

**__**

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short I'll make the other one's longer but I don't have time because my exams.

**__**

Disclaimer: the only character I own is Sky. 

********************************

"Sky..........Sky.........Sky wake up already," Hermione says shaking Sky to wake him up. "Hermione what are you doing in here?" Sky asks hermione waiting for an answer,"Oh I wanted to see if you wanted to go to Hogmeades with me?" Hermione answers " Ok let me get dressed and we can go down and have some breakfast if your hungry," Sky says getting up and putting on his clothes. " No I'm not hungry, but if your are than we can go down and eat," Hermione says 

" No we'll have to make room for all the candy and butterbear that I'm going to buy us," Sky says with a confused look on Hermione's face. " Wait..wait ..wait that your going to buy," Hermione asks "Yeah that I'm going to buy, I never let a girl buy things when I'm with them," "That's so sweet," Hermione says blushing. "Yeah I should really stop saying that stuff," Sky says catching his mistake by looking at the angry look on Hermione's face. "Just joking," Sky says hoping that Hermione wasn't mad, Because he was planning to ask her out today. "Ok lets get going don't want to waist any shopping time, now do we," Hermione says getting up "Ok lets get going I've still have to buy you a birthday present," Sky says "Oh your getting me a present," Hermione says blushing "Yeah we are friends, aren't we," sky says waiting for an answer. "Yeah now come on lets go" Hermione says walking out side with Sky right next to her. It didn't take long for them to reach Hogmeades. " So were do you want to go first?" Hermione asks Sky. " I don't know, how about we go to The Three Broomsticks and have a butterbear," Sky says " Ok that sounds good, come on" hermione says pulling Sky toward the Three Broomstick. " Hermione can I ask you something?" " Sure anything," " Will you......" Sky says " Will I what?" Hermione says pushing him on with him noticing that he had to tell here. "Will you go out with me, I know this is a shock but" Sky says but was cut of by Hermione starting to kiss him, but after the shock was over he kissed back." So I'm guessing that's a yes you will go out with me?" Sky asks still shocked from the kiss. " No I just kissed you for the fun of it of coarse that a yes silly," Hermione says giggling. " so do you want to go back to the castle there's nothing to do here?" Sky says waiting for hermione to answer. " Ok your right there isn't much to do, lets go and tell Harry and Ron the news" Hermione says stepping into a carriage," "What news?" sky says with Hermione's hand slapping him in the back of the head. " What was that for?" " I was only joking Hermione," " I know I just felt like hitting you," Hermione says "Ok, hey isn't that Ron and Harry by the lake?" Sky asks " yeah that is them come on," Hermione says almost jumping out of the carriage only to be caught by Sky's hand. " Hold on I can have Blaze give them a note," Sky says " Who's Blaze?" Hermione asks " Oh he's my phoenix," Sky answer her. " You have a phoenix ?" Hermione asks " Yeah," Sky answers whistling and a red bird fly's down and grabs the letter to deliver to Harry and Ron. " So what did that letter say?" Hermione asks Sky. "Oh to meet us in the Great Hall and that were going out," Sky answer her. " Oh good that's going to be a shock to them," Hermione says stepping out of the carriage and walking to the Great Hall with Sky right beside her hand and hand. As they walk into the Great Hall Harry and Ron coagulate them on them going out. " Not that big of a deal," Sky says "What do you mean not that big of a deal" Hermione says. " No I didn't mean it that way Hermione" Sky says feeling bad about what happened. " I know I just like messing with your head," Hermione says. Just as Sky was going to talk Dumbledore starts a speech. "_ I would like to announce that Sky will be teaching your Defense Against The Dark Arts class for any who would like to learn more about the subject, please report to Sky if you would like to sign up, he will tell you the dates for meetings that is all now will all students report to report there common rooms ," Dumbledore announces._

" Sky why didn't you tell me that you were going ton teach that class," Hermione says waiting for an answer before she opened the door to her dorm. " Because I wanted to be a surprise, now goodnight mione," Sky says kissing Hermione goodnight " Goodnight Sky," Hermione says walking into her dorm as Sky goes to his.

***************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this story was short. Please read and review. My beta is still Kim


	3. Sky's first class

"Hey Harry, so you going to my class" Sky says running so he wouldn't be late for his own class. "Yeah I'm going" Harry answers as they walk into the class.

"Hello class my name is Sky and today we will be learning about Half-Demon" Sky says walking up to the front desk. He notices Draco Malfoy's hand in the air. "Yes Mr. Malfoy" Sky says with a surprising look on his girlfriend's face. "Yes I wanted to know if Half-demons really exists", Draco asks

" Yes they do exists, and they have more power than any other creature alive, even Lord Voldemort" Sky says with everyone but Harry's face lights up at the sound of his name. "Yeah right, I've never meet one and if I did I bet I could curse him until he cried," Malfoy says with a smile. "Oh really, anyone who thinks that stand up now" Sky says as everybody but the Gryffindors stand up. " Ok now I want everyone who is standing to hex me with their worst spell when I say go" Sky says as everyone takes their wands out. " Oh wait one second" Sky says transforming into a Half-Demon. " Ok now hex me but I would duck after you do the spells may backfire from my power".

And with a word the entire hexes fly and deflect off of Sky and hit the wall, more like blast a hole in the wall. " Ok class is over now since Draco wasted class time I want a 3 foot paper due tomorrow on Half-demons it shouldn't be that hard because about half of the book is on Half- Demons".

" Sky hold on," Hermione, Harry, and Ron yell running up to him. " Yeah guys what's up", Sky asks walking to the common room. " That was a great class Sky," Hermione tells her boyfriend with him smiling. " Thanks Mione," Sky says kissing Hermione. " Why did you give us so much homework on the first day Sky?" Ron asks." Because I'm your teacher and not just your friend, and because I'm your friend it doesn't mean I can't give you homework, plus you'll have me to give you answers and just to let you know there's a test tomorrow on Half-Demons and there powers so I warn you to read the chapters on Half-Demons," Sky answers saying the password (Inuyasha) to his personal dorm. " Oh thanks, now we know that there's a test and we have to do our homework and will you two stop kissing and get a room," Ron says being disgusted by Sky and Hermione kissing. " Ron we are in a room and if you don't do your homework maybe I'll have to give you detention on the day of Quidditch tryouts", Sky says walking to his first class with Hermione. "You wouldn't dare" Ron says waiting for an answer before walking off to his own class. " Oh I would but I wouldn't want to because I'm trying out for beater ( Because Fred was kicked off the team for fighting) and sub-seeker," Sky answers leaving Ron alone. " Hermione your class is over there," Sky says when she walks into his classroom. " No because I talked to Dumbledore and I'm your assent," Hermione says kissing him with the 5th years (including Ginny) saying things like "get a room and where's the teacher".


	4. Sky's brothers

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short but I have to fit it in with the title. Please read and review 

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Sky 

******************************************************************

As Sky and Hermione walk back to the common room ( hand and hand) Sky pulls out Deathsiga. " Sky put that sword away" Hermione says backing up. " I can't there's someone here" Sky says transforming. " What ,were, who is it" Hermione says getting behind Sky. " I don't know but I want you to run to the common room" Sky says trying to run off but Hermione grabbed his arm. " What if they come after me" Hermione says looking very scared. " Ok I'll call for someone" And with those word Sky lifts up the Deathsiga and a dog like person appears. " You called Sky" " Yes Inuyasha, I want you to take Hermione to the common room" and before Sky could finish Inuyasha took Hermione and ran. " Who are you" Hermione says giving the password to the fat lady. " I'm Inuyasha, Sky's brother" Inuyasha says sitting down. " I didn't know Sky has a brother" Hermione says " Oh then I guess you didn't know that Harry is Sky's brother to....." Inuyasha says " What" Hermione yells out being shocked by what she just heard. " Oh man Sky's going to kill me I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. Don't tell Harry or anyone else" " Ok you can count on me" Hermione says walking up to her dorm.

" Inuyasha, come here for a sec", Sky tells him " Sure bro, What's up" Inuyasha says thinking he found out that he told Hermione about Harry being there brother. " Inuyasha, I want you to help me train" Sky says with a shocking look on his older brothers face " But your more powerful than me" Inuyasha replied " Not after I haven't killed in 3 years, I haven't even used any of my powers either" Sky replied even louder " Ok I'll do it we can start off with you using your powers on Malfoy" Inuyasha says knowing it would be a great way to start there training. " Ok he's in my class next and you prob. don't know but I'm the teacher" Sky says walking off leaving Inuyasha to go to his class ( Inuyasha goes to Hogwarts since he came). 

" Hello class did everyone finish there paper on Half-Demons and Malfoy you call my girlfriend a Mudblood one more time and you'll have to write a 3 mile paper on how much of and bitch I am" Sky says with a answer coming out of Malfoy. " You can't abuse your power of being a teacher like that" Malfoy answers him with a smile. " Well your right but since Hermione is a teacher to she could do that and take points off of your house" Sky answers with Malfoy shutting up. " Ok class today we'll be taking about Half-Demons powers, now I need a volunteer.............. Malfoy come on up" Sky says with Malfoy standing up. "Ok now Malfoy do you believe in Half-demons" Sky asks him " What no way" Malfoy replies " Ok so I'll show you the powers they have" and with those words Sky forms a energy ball in his hand and hits Malfoy with it. " Now do you believe me, well he will when he wakes up, ok I want a five foot paper on half-demons powers due in five weeks to be fair. Class dismissed" Sky says walking out with Hermione, Harry and Ron ( Of course Sky and Hermione were kissing and holding hands) " Sky why did you give us so much homework and Hermione doesn't even have to do it," Ron says " FYI Ron I still have to do the homework Sky gives out" Hermione snaps at him " Ok see you guys later" Sky says giving Hermione a goodbye kiss. 

" So Sky I heard you nailed Malfoy with a energy ball" Inuyasha says walking out of the shadows. " Yeah so what's next for training" Sky says waiting for an answer. " Well I guess we can sword fight , but that will be tomorrow so go to bed" Inuyasha says " Ok lets go" Sky answers walking off.

A/N: Sorry again for cutting this story short. Please read and review 


	5. The word is out

Disclaimer: I only own Sky and the plot

A/N: Please read and review

*************************************************************

As Sky wakes up he remember that Inuyasha said to meet him in the Great Hall for lessons ( They already asked Dumbledore to use it). After Sky took a shower and got dressed he went down to the Great Hall. " Inuyasha why is nobody in here" Sky asks his older brother. " Because it's 5:00 in the morning" Inuyasha answer him pulling out Tetsusaiga. "Ok I guess we should get started" and with those words Sky pulls out Deathsiga.

For hours the two brothers fought. Sky hitting Inuyasha with energy ball and all the other magic spell he could think of using ( without a wand). Inuyasha swigging his sword at his younger brother. Back and back the battle went until the Hall doors open. It was Hermione, Harry and Ron but the two brother continued there battle. Until Sky and Inuyasha unleashed the Wind Scar and with the wind and power colliding the two brothers were thrown back with their sword flying in the opposite direction. Both brother stand up and continue fighting with power and claws. " Iron reaper soul stealer" Inuyasha cried out hitting his brother. Then Sky finally transforming into a Half-Demon. " Finally bro I thought you had forgot how to transform or something, but you only wanted to test your powers as a human," Inuyasha says using this time to breath. " Your right there now lets kick it up a knot" Sky says with the fight continuing. The fight raged on blow by blow the to fights put out all their bodies could take until they clasped form the pain (and by this time the whole school was watching).

" Hey bro look I think we got fans" Inuyasha says walking off with Sky following him (they were walking slow because of all the bruises they had). 

" Man did you see Sky and that guy fighting Harry? It was amazing that they could keep going like that. By the way who was that other guy?" Ron asks Harry and Hermione " I don't know Hermione" Harry asks now looking at her " His name is Inuyasha. His Sky's brother." Hermione answer with a shocking look on Ron and Harry's faces. " I didn't know Sky has a brother" Ron and Harry say at the same time. " Well he does. If you didn't know that then I bet you didn't know that Sky and Inuyasha are your brothers to................." Hermione says regretting the words that came out of her mouth. " What there my brother" Harry says in shock. " Oh man Sky and Inuyasha are going to kill me. I wasn't suppose to tell you" Hermione says running out of the Great Hall.

Hermione ran to the spot were Sky and Inuyasha train. " Sky can I take to you" Hermione says thinking if she should tell him that she told Harry about being Sky and Inuyasha's brother. " Sky I told Harry about you and Inuyasha being his brother" Hermione says waiting to be yelled at " You did what. Well I guess I would of told him sooner or later," Sky says with a shocking look on Hermione's face. " So your not mad a t me for telling him" Hermione asks Sky. " No why would I be man. Now I've got to get back to training" and with those words Sky and Inuyasha continue fighting again.

A/N: Please read and review. The more reviews the faster and better my stories will be. Beta reader: Kim


	6. Sky and Inuyasha's Departsure

Disclaimer: I only own Sky and the plot 

*******************************************************

" So bro how much more training do we have to do" Sky asks his brother " I don't know maybe until you can master the Wing Scar without luck" Inuyasha answers his brothers " Ok lets train, so how do I do the Wind Scar" Sky says standing up and pulling out Deathsiga. " Ok you have to see the wind of darkness and light, and when you do you have to slash thought the part were the collide" Inuyasha says with a confusing look on his brothers face. After about two hours Sky finally ways able to see the Wind Scar. " Ok now swing and it should kill 100 demons" Inuyasha tells Sky " Should kill 100 demons, how about Lord Voldemort" Sky says walking back to the Great Hall. Just then an Owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of Sky and Inuyasha. 

_Dear Sky and Inuyasha _

If you have not heard Lord Voldemort has attacked your home. Nobody has been hurt but Kagome has been captured and your brother Sashmoreue has been seen with Lord Voldemort and so has Narachu. Will you please come as fast as you can. 

Your friend 

Kiatia 

" Sky we have to go now" Inuyasha yells 

" I know just let me say good bye to Hermione" Sky answers his older brother. " Ok but hurry up I need you to save Kagome" Inuyasha tells him with Sky running off to the common room. " Hermione I need to talk to you" Sky says sitting next to Hermione who was readinga book ( big surprise). " Ok what is it" Hermione answer wondering what Sky has to tell her. " Hermione I have to go and I don't know how long I'll be gone" Sky answer " Sky why do you have to go" Hermione asks crying into Sky's shoulder. " I have to help Inuyasha save Kagome" Sky replies " Ok but I don't know if I can live without you" Hermione answers with Sky kissing her and running off. 

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll make the next one longer.

Beta Reader : Kim 


	7. The dance

****

7th year at Hogwarts still no word from Sky or Inuyasha

" Hermione......Hermione come on it's been more than 5 months since Sky left. Why don't you go out with me? It'll take you'll mind off Sky." Ron says entering the room. " Because I don't like you. When will you get it thought that thick head of yours. Stop Asking Me Out." Hermione snaps as she runs out side and to the car to go the King's Cross. All the way Ron tried to talk to Hermione but she would either not look at him or talk to Harry. 

" Come on children. Hurry up Harry Hermione you first" Mr. Weasley yells out as the run to Platform 9 1/3. " Made it that was a close one wasn't it" Harry says walking into a empty compartment. " Oh come on Mione. I thought you being Head Girl would cheer you up but I guess it didn't did it" Harry say trying to get Hermione to talk. " Ok Ok I'll talk. So who got Head Boy?" Hermione says as Harry and Ron smile because she talked to them. " I don't know but we have to go the train just stop because you wouldn't talk for so long," Harry said as He, Hermione, and Ron finally got to the Great Hall.

" I am pleased to inform you that there is a dance in 5 days. I am very sorry it is so close but you will have time to get all the things you need for the dance. If you get permission from your head of house or me than you will be aloud to go shopping for things you may need. There will also be live muggle music. I have chosen a wizard in 7th year to sing and I think it will be good for all of you to hear something that you are not use to. To all of those who have not heard or Head Girl is Hermione Ann Granger and the Head Boy is Sky Inu Potter. As a treat there will be a new class this year run by Professor Goten. He will be choosing people will above average sprit power. This art has not been seen for 10,000 years. As I call your name you have been chosen to be in this special class. Sky Potter, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Pasky Panistan, and 10 volunteers. Now let the feast begin" Dumboledore says as the plates fill with food.

" Did he say Sky is the Head Boy but we haven't seen him since last year" Ron says with a very shocked look on his face. " YES HE'S BACK I Can't Believe It." Hermione says filling her plate with food. " Finally I haven't seen my brother in a long time" Harry says very existed. Hermione, Harry, and Ron finish eating and walked back to Gryffindor tower. " So Harry who you going to take to the dance," Hermione asks giving the password to the fat lady. " I don't know maybe you if you what to go with me," Harry asks wanting for an answer with Ron walking up to his dorm says this is going to be awhile. " Sure it'll be fun good night" Hermione says giving the password to the portrait that was the way to the Head Boy and Head Girl room. 

****

THE DANCE 

" Hermione will you come down here were going to miss the start of the dance" Harry says walking around the room. " I'm ready so how do I look" Hermione says with a shocking look on Harry's face. " You You You look great I didn't know you wore make up well anyway lets go" Harry says leading Hermione out of the common room. It didn't take them long to get to the great hall and fined Ron and his date Lavender. " So guys you want to go dance that kid thats singing, I think I've seen him some were before well who care lets go guys and of course you to Hermione" Lavender says dragging Ron out to the dance floor as the music started.

( This song is by Nikelback. Someday )

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren´t we able

To see the signs that we missed

and tried to turn the tables?

I wish you´d unclench your fists

and unpack your suitcase

Lately there´s been too much of this,

but don´t think it´s too late

Nothing's wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

And I hope that since we´re here anyway,

we can end it, saying

Things we´ve always needed to say,

so we can end up staying

Now the story´s played out like this

just like a paperback novel

Let´s rewrite an ending that fits

instead of a Hollywood horror

Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren´t we able

To see the signs that we missed

and tried to turn the tables?

I wish you´d unclench your fists

and unpack your suitcase

Lately there´s been too much of this,

but don´t think it´s too late

Nothin´s wrong just as long as you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

Someday, somehow I´m gonna make it alright,

but not right now

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

I know you´re wondering when

(You´re the only one who knows that)

I know you´re wondering when

" Man that guys good, so you guys want to go dance again" Hermione says sitting down by Harry. " NO we want to just lesson to the music his starting to sing again ( This song is Too Bad by Nikelback one of my favorite ) ld

Fathers hands were lined with dirt 

From long days in the field 

And mothers hands are serving meals 

In a cafe on Main Street

With mouths to feed

Just trying to keep clothing on our backs

And all I hear about is

How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad that we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

Let's talk

You left without saying goodbye

Although I'm sure you tried

You call the house from time to time

To make sure we're alive

But you weren't there

Right when I'm needing you the most

And now I dream about it

How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad that we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

Let's talk

Father's hands are lined with guilt

For tearing us apart

Guess it turned out in the end

Just look at where we are

Made it out, still got clothing on our backs

And now I scream about it

How it's so bad, it's so bad

It's too bad, it's too bad

Too late, so wrong, so long

It's too bad that we had no time to rewind

Let's walk, let's talk

Let's talk

No time, last one, let's go 

" Man that guy looks like I've seen him before" Hermione says looking at the guys on stage. " Hermione isn't that Sky" Harry says to Hermione as he looks at the shocked look on her face. 

" So your now sing muggle crap Sky and you are suppose to be strong your weak" Malfoy yells out to Sky on stage with him jumping off. " Well then you don't know a lot about power because I'm going to let you be the first to feel my new power just don't get scared and run of when I'm powering up" Sky says with Malfoy just standing there. The school began to shake as if it was a earthquake lighting was going all over the place as Sky's hair was turning gold his eye's were turning blue and his eyebrows gold with a gold aura around him. His power has increased and so has every thing about him. " So do you still want to fight or are you sacred or do you want me to have even more power because I can power up even more if you want" Sky says as Malfoy replies. " No it's ok you can stay like that now lets fight" Malfoy says pulling out his wand and yelling _arioblastin_ three wave fly out and Sky only puts up his hand and they reflect back at him. "Ok I guess I can finish this" Sky says forming a energy ball in his hand hitting Draco and then hitting him with another power. 

" Sky, Harry, Hermione I would like to see you in my office" Dumboledore says walking out of the Great Hall 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charters but Sky. 


	8. Dumbledore's office

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but The plot.

******************************************************************

As Harry, Sky, Hermione and Ron walk to Dumbledore's office Harry and Ron ask Sky so many thing about what he has been doing since he left until they came to Dumbledore's office.

" Sky I want you to tell me how you learn how to transform" Dumbeldore said with a scared look on his face. " Well my brother told me about it we trained the whole time I was gone in a place were one day outside is a year inside so I guess I got in more that a couple hundred years of training" Sky answered " Sky I think it is time I told you everything about yourself," Dumbledore says as he starts to talk again.

" When you were born you were taken and trained by a group of warriors called Saiyans. They train you for years and years until you had mastered all that they could teach you but they had no idea that you were one of them. See Sky you are part Demon, Saiyan, and part wizard so you have a great deal of power to mess with. When you transformed you became a Super Saiyan and it is a very powerful thing but if I am correct I heard you say you had more power than that so I want you to power up to you full form and lets see how strong you really are," Dumbeldore says with Sky being in shock. " Are you sure you want me to" Sky says getting his answer by the look on Dumbeldore's face. 

After a little bit the ground was shacking again and lighting way flashing around him as if it was a storm. Dumbledore pulled out a power reader with the numbers going up passed 100,000,000 and still going. " Sky I said full power not only SS one" Dumbledore says as Sky's hair turned gold. The ground began to shake even more after Dumbledore's words. Sky's hair be came a little longer and lighting was around him. " So Dumbledore you don't know a lot about Saiyans so it'll show you" Sky said powering down. " This is my normal form, this is a Super Saiyan" Sky said as his hair turned gold again " This is a Super Saiyan who has ascended passed a Super Saiyan, I guess you can call this a Super Saiyan 2 and this is to go even further" Sky said as the school began to shake a lot more than before. " Sky stop before you kill us all" Harry yelled out. When the dust cleared Sky's hair was gold and down to his knees in the back and his power was way more than before it reed 100,000,000,000. " Sky next time I say stop I mean stop" Harry said standing up and helping Hermione and Ron up to. " Sorry but Dumbledore wanted to see my full power so I didn't want to disappoint him but this isn't my full power I didn't want to go further because I may have destroyed the school" Sky said powering down to SS one. " Why are you still like that and were have you been I haven't seen you in like 6 mouths how can you be my boyfriend if you haven't even written to me" Hermione said dusting off here clothes. " You still see us going out" Sky said stepping closer to Hermione " Yea don't you" Hermione replied " I'll let my actions answer that" Sky said kissing Hermione. Harry and Ron were wiping invisible tears of each others faces. " Not funny bro" Sky said to Harry walking back to the Head Boy/ Head Girl common room. 

******************************************************************

A/N : Sorry this chapter is so short but that's all I could put in this chapter.

Beta reader: Kim 


	9. Sky's story

" Sky how did you learn how to do that" Hermione ask Sky " Ok I'll tell you were I've been for so long" Sky says starting a story.

*********Flashback****************

" Sky first lets start with flying. Now all you have to do ids use your energy and hold yourself up with it. Inuyasha told his brother starting to fly in the air. " Ok that should be easy" Sky said as he followed his brother in the air. " Ok so you've learned a lot mo re than I thought so I guess well go straight to transforming" " Sure that will be a lot of fun". Just as those words were said Sky started to power up " Now think of everyone you've seen die think of all the people that will kill others think of everything that you have been thought" Inuyasha said with Sky falling down " Man I almost had it" Sky said as they heard a explosion. " Man those killing machine they can't do this" Inuyasha said transforming. " Sky I want you to come but don't interfere" Inuyasha said 

" Hey look it blonde boy" 18 told 17 " Yea he's getting annoying" 17 said " How about we finish him off this time" 18 told her brother " Ok" 17 said flying at Inuyasha. The fight began punch after punch they continued to fight hitting each other every now and then until 18 flew up and started helping her brother. Now it was two on one and the continued fight with Inuyasha being hit more now then ever. That is until Sky flew in and hit 18 in the head. ' You better leave now kid your like only 16 and I don't want to kill you" 18 said as they landed on a Farris wheel. " Why so you can out number my brother I don't think so" Sky said starting to punch at 18 with her blocking them and hitting him hard and Sky kneeing her in the stomach.   
Now the fight got even bigger with 18 hit Sky with energy wave until Inuyasha jump in front of one so it didn't kill Sky and flying off with him.

" Sky I told you to stay out of the fight" Inuyasha told his younger brother. " Why so they can beat you up" Sky told his brother " Ok Ok but from now on you stay out" " Ok" Sky said " Now lets see if you can transform now" Inuyasha said as Sky began to power up " Think of everything that has happened, everything those two monsters have done and all the people they've kill and with all that said Sky fell down. " Why can't I transform....." Sky's words were cut off by an explosion " Those two again" Inuyasha said " Bro can I come" " No stay here" " Why not I'm stronger than before" " Ok you can come Inuyasha said hitting Sky in the back and knocking him out when he wasn't looking.

*****************************************************************

After the fight ( Raining)

" Bro" Sky called out while he flew over the destroyed city. " Bro were are you" Sky yelled out as he saw his brother on the floor dead. " No this can't be. Why did you go in and fight alone AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sky yelled out crying. " No No NO No NO this can't be he can't be dead" Sky yelled with a golden aura around him and his hair spiked up. Then after a while his eyes turned blue and his hair gold. " I'll KILL THEM JUST WAIT I'LL GET THEM BACK FOR WHAT THEY DID TO YOU BRO" Sky said flying off.

*******************End flashback*****************************


	10. Sky's cousins

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charters 

" Hey Hermione come on lets go some where" Sky said " What it's past curfew and I am not going to get in trouble" Hermione snapped at him " Well I can shimmer us to my cuz's house" Sky said " Ok let's go" Hermione said grabbing Sky's hand and looking scared at the though of shimmering. 

At Sky's cuz house

Demon is the first word that Hermione heard when Sky stop shimmering and in that second Sky was blasted into the wall with him powering up to SS. " Piper why did you blast me throw the wall" Sky said standing up "Oh sorry Sky I thought you were a Demon and I told you never to shimmer in here orbing is much safer" Piper said helping Sky up and looking at Hermione. " And who is this" Piper said " Oh this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger" Sky said waving his hand in front of the hole with it disappearing. " Hello Hermione I'm Piper Hallowell" Piper said " Are you a Charmed one" Hermione said " Well that means she's a witch right Sky and yes I am a charmed one my sisters are in China visiting Phoebe's boyfriend" Piper said " So where's Wyatt" Sky said looking around " Right here cuz" A guy that looked about 18 jumped down stairs " Hey cuz what's up man" Sky said shaking Wyatt's hand. " Wow who the hottie" Wyatt said with Sky knowing he was talking about Hermione " Oh this is Hermione Granger my girlfriend" Sky said putting his arm around Hermione " Cool man so how about we go down to the basement and see how powerful you are" Wyatt said with Piper butting in " Now see here you two last time you two were fighting you almost exposed all magic remember" " Oh yea that was my fault" Sky said " Oh now you take the blame" Wyatt said walking down to the basement with Sky, Hermione, and Piper following " Well how about we just power up and see who's strong. You ok with that mom" Wyatt said " Well ok I'll set up the reader" Piper said as she signaled Sky and Wyatt.   
At first all that there was a little wind but after a longer time lighting was flashing around both of them. " Well Wyatt your at 100,000 and Sky is at 100,000 to so I guess your even" Piper said " Well there not really even Sky your holding back all your true power, now be fair and go to full power" Hermione said as the ground began to shake more and more every second. First Sky went to SS1 Then SS2 Then with a blast of power SS3. " How that for power" Sky said as Piper read out his power level " Sky your at 100,000,000,000. Then Sky and Hermione shimmered back to Hogwarts and went to bed 


	11. Break up or is it more

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

" Hey Sky you want to go for a walk" Hermione said trying to wake her boyfriend up. " Ok hold on" Sky said getting up and walking to the lake with Hermione " So did you want to tell me something or did you just want to walk" Sky said " Well I don't think our relationship is going to good so....." Sky cut her off and starting talking " Let me guess your in love with Harry and you want me to see if he likes you and you two can get together and live together and bla bla bla" Sky said " Is it that easy to tell" Hermione said stopping in her place " Well I'm an empath so I can tell" Sky said " You little prat I can't believe that you look into my feelings like that and Sky turn around" Hermione said looking very sacred. Sky turn around and saw Voldemort throwing the killing curse at them with Sky deflecting it by turning into a SS3 automatically and telling Hermione to run. 

Sky and Voldemort throw cures and energy at each other nonstop. By these time everyone was watching from a safe distance and some of them sending cures at Voldemort including the Slytherins with a yelling of cures word and everything that they could think of to break Voldemort's concentration. These went on until on of Voldemort's cures missed and hit Hermione with her falling to the floor and Harry caching her and rushing her to the Hospital Wing. With all of that in Sky's head and the pain of seeing Hermione hurt made him snap with a unlimited amount of energy coming out. When all the dust cleared Sky was there with red fur, a tail and black hair he was a SS4. With that Sky hit Voldemort with everything he had and seeing him get up slowly and running off. Sky powered down and ran to the Hospital Wing. 

" Hermione.... Hermione is she ok" Sky said standing next to Harry. " She's fine she just needs to rest" Harry said " So do you like her" Sky said with Harry blushing " Well I... I don't know if I do but she doesn't like me even thought I love her" Harry said just notice what came out of his mouth "Your right she doesn't like you. She love you. We even broke up because of that so she's all your just don't spend to much time trying to say it" Sky said leaving Harry and Hermione alone noticing she woke up. " Harry what happened" Hermione said sitting up " There be time to fill both of us in on that later but I want to know what you think about these" Harry said " About what" Hermione replied " This" Harry said kissing Hermione for about 5 minutes before the broke apart. 


	12. Saiyan History

Disclaimer: I don't know any of this 

******************************************************************

" Damn that little kid. I can't believe how powerful he has become. He almost killed me and I tried to kill him. I was using at least half and he still was able to keep up with me. Think about how powerful he would become if he was able to grow up and how was he able to block the Killing Cures with one hand and what was that strange power he had." Voldemort said destroying everything he saw. " Master please stop this he will die. I will see to that." Lucius Malfoy said walking out of the shadows.

************************************************************* 

" Harry what is up with you and Hermione" Ron asked Harry as they walked into Sky's class room. " Oh we started dating since she and Sky broke up" Harry said " Well finally I mean you two have loved each other since the first time you saw each other" Ron said as they sat down. 

" Good morning class today we will be talking about Sayians. And will you guys stop talking about me because I'm a Sayain. Now everyone turn to page 689 in your textbooks and read but since I'm filling nice today I'll read it to you and if you don't talk and listen then the homework tonight will be sort and easy" Sky said as he stated reading.

__

The Sayians are a race of warriors and fighters feared for there power and fighting skill. The planet Vegeata is the home of Sayains that was destroyed by a villain named Frisea. For many years this beast of power and evil ruled over the universe. Until one day on the planet Namik a Sayain named Goku destroyed this tyrant by becoming a Super Sayain. The true power of the Sayains is the ability to transform into a Super Sayain. The Sayain returned to Earth only to find in being invaded by 17 and 18 two killers made to defeat Goku. The beast Cell absorb 17 and 18 and was finally killed by Gohan. He was as powerful as his father Goku he transformed into a SS2. The forms of Sayains are SS1Saiyan with blonde hair and green eyes. Goku had figured this out on his way to Namek. He was training in 100 times gravity! When he came to Namek, he was very fast and strong. Vegeta had noticed how calm he was and that he figured out that Goku new the secret. In the fight against Frieza, Klilyn was killed trying to get away and Goku got very angry. That was his best friend and that's when the transformation began. The transformation was sparked by anger. There are also different forms of the Saiyan. Super Saiyan is the normal one. The first one that was discovered. They have spiky blonde hair, and blue eyes. Super Saiyan 2 is another form that is stronger than Saiyan 1, but there's not much difference except that the hair sticks out a lot more than the normal first transformation. Saiyan 3 is when they grow really long blonde hair. . It is meant for the after-life to do it only, because it drains so much energy. Saiyan 4, , is when a Saiyan has black hair and red fur. They also have a tail, so that when they look into the moon they transform into Super Oozaru form, which is the giant monkey with gold fur. Saiyan 5 is when the Saiyan combines SS1,2,3 and 4. They have Blonde hair with red in it and more power than all the Saiyan combined. 

****

HISTORY OF PLANET VEGETA

__

Planet Vegeta was the planet where Saiyans came from. But there used to be two races that lived on the planet Vegeta: The Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles had the technology and a lot of modern things that earth had. The Saiyans were very primitive and had no technology. They were big and strong and all loved to fight. They all had one thing in common: their tails. The Saiyans lived far from the Tuffles. The Tuffles knew that the Saiyans were much stronger, but always lived peacefully never worrying about them attacking because even though the Saiyans were stronger, they were less in number. So one day the city of the Tuffles was attacked by the Saiyans. They weren't ready for it. The Saiyans used the element of surprise against them. The Saiyans killed a lot of people before the Tuffles could even attack. They Tuffles had scouters to tell your power levels, and guns and other weapons, but it was useless. They couldn't stop the Saiyans. Then something happened that only happens every 8 years on Vegeta; there was a full moon! Since they had tails, the Saiyans transformed into giant apes. Now they had super strength and size and the Tuffles were doomed. They race of the Tuffles was gone. But now the Saiyans couldn't do what they always wanted, which was to fight. All the technology had been destroyed, so now they couldn't even leave the planet. Then some other planet in need of a new place to live contacted the Saiyans and asked them to wipe out the inhabitants of a good planet and the Saiyans would sell the planet to them. They would send strong people to planets with strong inhabitants and planets with weaklings a baby is suffiecient enough to carry out the job. The Saiyans could now do what they wanted. They had a new business. But the hatred that the Saiyans had angered one of the good guys there. So he sent of bunch of comets to destroy the planet. Or so the Saiyans believed. There were only four away from the planet when it happened. Prince Vegeta, Leader of the Saiyan army, Nappa, a first class Saiyan Warrior, Raditz, and Kakarot who was send to earth as a baby.

Three of the four Saiyans that were away from the planet were working for a very strong person named Frieza. What they would do is take over planets and Frieza would pay them a prize. Frieza would use Saiyans to take over planets because he believed they were the second strongest race. He never thought that they would oppose him. But Frieza hated they Saiyans and always called them monkeys. He was really of afraid of them. Vegeta were Nappa and Raditz's leader. They wanted to attack Frieza, but Vegeta wouldn't allow them. Ever since the planet Vegeta was destroyed, Vegeta knew how it really happened. Bardock, Kakarot's father, was leading the Saiyans to protect the planet from destruction. Frieza was there and was about to destroy it. Out of the tip of his finger a fireball came and killed all the people and destroyed the whole planet. Vegeta had known that the whole time, but didn't care. He said it all mattered about being the strongest in the universe. Once he was the strongest, he would get his revenge.

" Ok now class I want a five feet easy on what I just read due tomorrow. Class dismissed" Sky said as everyone in the class left. There a SS5 I didn't know that but it may be the only way to destroy Voldemort. 


End file.
